


Always Too Late

by Hmmmmmmmmm_yes



Series: Conversations on the rooftop [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison tries, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Guilt, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmmmmmmmmm_yes/pseuds/Hmmmmmmmmm_yes
Summary: Klaus goes to the rooftop to think. Allison tries to talk with him. It doesn't go well.Aka Klaus Hargreeves needing a hug and Allison trying her best:(
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Conversations on the rooftop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Always Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii:)  
> I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry if this sounds weird to anyone, I just really wanted to write some Klaus angst. I actually wanted to make it angstier my eh, I'll save that for a future fanfic ;)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Out of all the places in this house, I never thought I'd see you here."

Klaus waved his arm nonchalantly, not bothering to look back at his sister. Allison raised her eyebrows, stepping forward from the door leading to the rooftop. She sat down next to him.

They didn't say anything for a moment, only gazing at the star-speckled sky. It was truly a beautiful night, the moon shining brightly. Allison hid a wince at that. 

She looked at Klaus. "You know, if there's something bothering you…" 

"Yeah, yeah, I can talk with you guys, and you'll be there for me, yada yada yada. I know, Allison." She didn't miss the bitterness coating his words. 

"Klaus."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, his face morphing into a glare. 

"You can't help me, you know. And if you could, I sure as hell wouldn't go to you." 

Allison laughed, startled. "Why- Klaus, I'm not the best at helping, but if you're hurting...you know I try my best."

Klaus snorted, yet didn't say anything. 

Another moment of silence passed. 

"He's always there." 

"Who is?" 

Klaus sighed. "Dave. He's always there, in my dreams. And he's always confused, too, like it's my fault he got shot and…" he faltered. "And died.

Is it my fault?" It came out as a whisper. Allison frowned.

"Klaus, what are you talking about?"

"I didn't know he had gotten shot until it was too late, I didn't know he was dying until it was too late. And now he's gone. And it's...my fault." 

His voice was hoarse. "It's my fault he's gone." 

As Klaus stood up to leave Allison grabbed his arm, hoping to stop him. He ripped it from her. 

"Wait, Klaus-" 

But it was too late. Klaus had already left.


End file.
